Mabelifica Troubles at the Northwest Manor
by GFfanfics4All
Summary: Difficult decision has to be taken, Mabel or Pacifica, problems ensures, Dipper and Wendy scout into the woods, get lost.


Draft 1

Episode III

May 17, 2015

Mabelifica Troubles in the Northwest Manor

Dipper emerged from behind the door.

"Here you are Mab.., what is going on in here" he said while looking around, Mabel laying there, covered by only a somewhat little green blanket, with a very concerning look on her face and her clothes scattered all around the room.

"What happened in here Mabel?" Dipper asked walking toward her.

\- "Go away, Dipper!, I'm not clothed" she cried.

\- "Oh" Dipper replied frowning, taking three steps backwards and closing the door.

"That was close", said Soos emerging from behind the sofa's armrest, "Do you think he noticed my clothes scattered all around? I mean, you are covering with my shirt" He added while taking his shirt off Mabel, exposing her naked body. Mabel cried and gathering all of her clothes, ran toward the restroom and put her clothes back on.

"Everything alright?" Soos asked, Mabel didn't answer, left the room and Soos alone with his thoughts.

A little later that morning, everything was running smoothly as always in the Shack, Wendy was working the register, Soos was replacing a lightbulb, or at least he was trying and Dipper was restocking inventory.

"I haven't seen Mabel since the morning" he thought "Has anyone seen Mabel", he asked, "anyone else thinks she's acting a little weird lately" he added.

"No!" Soos responded as fast as he fell of the ladder.

"No" Wendy followed.

"Right here..." Mabel quietly said walking in.

"Is everything alright Mabel?, you seems a little out today, and what where you doing in that room this morning" Dipper asked.

"Excellent day, Excellent day everyone!" Grunkle Stan happily exclaimed walking in, "Dipper!, I'm going you to take this fine relic to the Northwest Manor" he added.

"Actually...Grunkle Stan, I have plans with Wendy today!" Dipper replied

"I'll do it !" Soos quickly added. Mabel gazed at him with nothing but pure hate in her eyes.

"Excellent, you might to learn something from Soos, kid, to be useful" Stan said laughing.

"What are you sending to the Northwest Grunkle Stan" Dipper inquired.

"I just sell to Preston old pal this "genuine" garment and document that belonged to Nathaniel Northwest, town founder, stating he's the legitimate town founder, those chumps" he said opening a box exposing a par of old underwear and adding the final touches to the document.

"Is that really legitimate" Dipper exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, kid" Stan replied.

"So, were getting into the woods today, eh Wendy? Dipper Said

"Sure, whatever" Wendy responded, "I don't know why are you getting that paranoid about my strained ankle" she added.

"I will find the creature that did this to you" Dipper said, "Also, I've been checking the journal, did you know a single tear from that creature has the healing properties a hundred human beings?, Imagine the breakthroughs we'll be able to achieve" he added daydreaming.

"Yeah, sure" Wendy replied rolling her eyes and going back to her reading behind the counter.

Mabel, as optimist and cheerfully as you know her, was looking sad and down.

Time passed, Wendy took off her name tag and got ready to leave the Shack.

"Wait for me!" Dipper exclaimed as he ran towards her, "Let's look for that legendary...Dreambinger!" Dipper said shuffling though his Journal.

"I guess I could use some of it..Dreambinger?" Wendy replied "It seems to have very powerful powers and, you never know, it could come handy!" she added.

Soos was getting ready to deliver the package to the Northwest manor, as he was getting into his pick-up truck, Mabel approached him.

"I want to go" she said.

"Oh, hey Mabel" Soos said scratching his neck and avoiding any visual contact. "I dont think you want to come, Its going to be boring, driving up there, deliver the package and back to the shack" he argued.

"You're going to see Pacifica" Mabel Angrily continued.

"Uh...No...Why...Why do you even care? you have been acting weird the whole day!" Soos said.

Mabel blushed and looked down "I regret nothing" she said.

"Sorry Mabel, I can't take you with me" Soos added.

He walked into the Shack for his stuff, he had no intention of coming back after delivering the package. He got into the truck and began his journey to the Northwest Manor, he missed Pacifica and really wanted so see her, the real issue was he wasn't sure on whom he had his heart set, Mabel or Pacifica.

Dipper and her walked into the woods and with the help of a magical positioning device Dipper improvised earlier following directions on the Journal on how to locate the Dreambinger, they set their path. They walked further and further into a unknown part of the woods, temperature seamed to drop, it started to get foggy and dark.

"We should head back" Wendy said "Lets come back another time, its getting creepy in here"

"No way" Dipper replied taking a look at his watch "Its only...huh...thats weird" he said and showing his watch to Wendy, it was running backwards.

"I'm scared" Wendy said.

"Everything is OK" Dipper replied while shivering, he had enter a part of Gravity Falls never explored by another soul, he began to get nervous but didn't want to let Wendy know.

Soos got on his way to the Northwest Manor, he drove undistracted up to the destination, once outside he called to the intercom,

"Yes" a pedantic voice anwered.

"Delivery from the Mystery Shack" Soos replied.

The gates opened. Soos drove into the Manor main entrance, grab the box from the passenger seat and proceded walking to the huge wooden doors, as he was about to know they wide-opened by themselves.

"Welcome" Preston Northwest greeted Soos, "You got the package" he quickly asked.

"Right here " Soos replied

"Good" Mind placing it on my office? Peston said "fourth door on your right down those stairs" he added.

"Sure thing, Mr. Northwest" Soos replied.

"Want to make a quick buck?" Preston asked.

"Sure, why not?" Soos replied.

"While you're at it, check the AC unit in my office, its not working well, cool air is not blowing out" Preston said.

"Sure thing" Soos replied.

He took the valued package to Preston's office, took a quick look at the A/C unit but decided lo leave that for later, he left the office and went upstairs looking for Pacifica.

As he shuffled around many different doors in the Northwest Manor, he finally came across with Pacifica, he opened the door to her room "Pacifica" he said.

"Soos!" Pacifica said in a surprise, "But...what are you doing here? You came for me?" she added.

"Yes!" Soos replied, "Also, I'm here to repair a broken A/C unit...or something" he said looking away from Pacifica, "I've been thinking about you all morning" he added looking at her back again.

"Oh stop it!" responded Pacifica, "You missed me?" she added.

"Like, a lot, dude" Soos replied as Mabel bursted through the door.

"Time to leave Soos, you delivered the package right?" Mabel said, "They're expecting us back to the Shack, take me back" she added.

"Mabel! how you..." Soos said

"Mabel!" said Pacifica gazing at Soos "What is SHE doing here?"

" Eh uuuh... be right back" Soos replied grabbing Mabel from her arm and taking her out Pacifica's room, "What are you doing here Mabel?, how did you even got here?" he added.

"I have my ways" Mabel angrily replied "You came to see Pacifica!, I know it"  
"No! i was just...-" Soos replied.

"Cross your heart!" Mabel interrupted.

"Dude! im tell..-"

"Cross it!" Mabel interrupted again.

Soos gave her a confused look.

"I hate you Soos Alzamirano Rodriguez!" Mabel cried running out the Northwest Manor.

"Mabel, wait" he yelled as she left.

"So...you and Mabel..." Pacifica said in a sassy tone.

"Heh, no..why...I don't know what's going on with that girl"

"So you're leaving now?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh no, they're not expecting me back on a while" he responded.

"So...you wanna hang out on the mean time?" she added.

"Sure, why not!" Soos replied following Pacifica back into her room. Pacifica turned the TV on and left whatever channel was left before, they both sat down. Soos looked absent, he was silent, alternating his lost eyes into the background and the TV, Pacifica on the other seemed to be fully energetic. She took her jacket and boots off and got closer to Soos.

Nothing happened, she got pissed "Alright, if you're not going to appreciate what you have, you might as well just leave now" Pacifica angrily exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry Pacifica, I was a little distracted" Soos added. Pacifica knew Soos was thinking about Mabel but was too proud to bring it up, she always preferred to get the things she want her way.

"No, Pacifica I want to be here, I want to spend the night here. I've already let know not to expect me back. You don't have to worry about Mabel...or anyone" Soos firmly exclaimed.

"Oh! The arrogance of his assumption doesn't annoy me" Pacifica though, "Thank you." she flung her arms around his neck, beyond ecstatic and smile at him, cramming every bit of joy I feel into it.

Soos answering grin was scorching, completely in tune with the hunger in his eyes and his impatient erection. Again Pacifica caught her breath, thrilled to her core when his low tone washed over her, "you're a rare beauty Pacifica, I cannot wait to be inside you, I've clung to the memory of what you feel like around me." Said Soos once again said running the back of his hand down her cheek, then lovingly traced the line of her jaw with a knuckle.

Those fevered words ratcheted her desire to unbearable levels and when Soos pushed Pacifica onto the bed with a predatory glint in the steel of his stare.

"I feel like it's Christmas – only I'm overwhelmed by choice. Not sure what toy I want to play with first" Pacifica said greedy to get her hands on as much as possible of his flesh.

He crawled up, between her legs where he stopped to rid of her sodden panties. He slinged them away carelessly, his ogling eyes never left the naked place they covered. Pacifica continued to stare, licking her lips – obviously beyond aroused by the sight but there's nothing to hide her intimate folds and she felt exposed, squirming and certain that her blush reached all the way down there.

Soos growled, low in his chest while he griped Pacifica's thighs, pushing them apart. "Keep still or I'll make you." Soos gasped at his provocative threat and on pure instinct and raw desire her hips tilt up by their own accord, crazy in its need for any contact. His handed slip around, cupping her backside as he pushes his nose into her sex, inhaling deeply.

"Oh my fucking my!" Pacifica Said.

"Soos please," She moaned, begging for more.

When he comes away I catch his gaze. His eyes looked unfocussed – cross-eyed with lust. "I've missed you, I've missed you so much." He expressed in a strange blend of pain and elation, whispered words born of desperate need. He swiftly stretched to cover her body with his, kissing her wildly. She raided his mouth mercilessly, their arms and legs tangling and writhing, taking in the exquisite pleasure of intimate contact.

"Come, sit here, on my chest." Soos said patting his sternum, whith a silky voice dripping with erotic promise.

Pacifica scooted up, eager to find out what passionate delight he has in store for her. It only took a second for her to grasp the nature of the deeply intimate act he has in mind.

Pacifica's legs were bent with her knees resting on either side of his head. her bottom sits on his chest, taking her weight which leaves her secret opening utterly gaping and vulnerable, not to mention very close to Soos's sinful mouth. She could feel his breath on her, fluttering and making her heart stutter.

Soos's affirmative nod is unhurried but no less compelling, it said that Pacifica won't dare deny him this pleasure. With his eyes securely fastened to her's his intent is unwavering and unaffected by her modesty. His sure hands moved around and gripped Pacifica's backside firmly, holding her in place. I get a sense of how easy it will be for him to control her pelvic movements from that position.

Soos speared Pacifica with his tongue but his eyes were on her, following every swipe and swirl of her hands. Pacifica pushed herself onto his strong tongue. His eyes crinkle at the corners, indicating a smile at her eagerness. When he flexed his tongue Pacifica pinched her nipples – hard and gasp. She could feel the orgasm building, her body awash with sexy sensation.

"Eyes open Pacifica!" Soos growled as his hands gripped harder on the soft muscle of her buttocks. Then he licked her over the length of her sex, finding her swollen clitoris and the spiraling began, spinning like a top. Pacifica's lids are almost drawn but she kept her eyes trained on him until she couldn't anymore as her back arched and her head lashed, screaming his name in release, "Oh Soos" She repeated.

When Pacifica opened her eyes, flat on her back, Soos poised over her, lying between her legs an urgent erection prodded for attention at her entrance. Pacifica was still breathing hard and very dazed, coming down from her explosive climax. Soos hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and rimmed her with an exploring finger to check for lubrication. He obviously liked what he found, "Oh Pacifica!" it's almost a sob and she swallowed his cry with her mouth as he plunges into me, right to the hilt.

They moaned together their our union was complete. Immediately Soos started to move, his strokes long and hard – unerring. His hands curled into Pacifica's hair, pinning her head in place. Soos angled his hips, impatient to feel the length of her. they locked their gazes, twin expressions of reverential love and wonder on display for one another.

In moments like these when their connection was so strong, so deep Pacifica realized why she sometimes thought it must be fantasy, Mabel was on her way.

"Even here, right now it's hard to believe that love can burn so bright, so hot but I choose to trust my senses, showing me this wonderful man, unravelling in the pleasure of being with me." Pacifica thought.

Dipper officially admitted he was lost at the forest "I'm going back" Wendy said.

"Good idea" said a terrified Dipper. As they followed their steps back they came up to a cabin.

"Huh, that's strange" Dipper said "It looks like the Mystery Shack" he added.

'Lets go back Dipper" Wendy cried "This is not the Mystery Shack, it looks like it has been abandoned for years".

-"It's dark Wendy, we should spend the night here and head back tomorrow" .

-"Right" she unwillingly replied.

They walked in knowing nobody could possibly be in, since it was abandoned years back.

"Its getting chilly" Wendy added looking out the window, the tall pine trees were barely visible due fog, sky was dark with clouds and temperature was dropping quickly.

"I'll light up the fireplace" Dipper replied looking around for some firewood, "You're a lumberjack" Dipper added spotting an axe, Wendy just looked back at his with a disgusted look, "Joking, joking, I'll go look for some" he added walking out with the axe.

Wendy was looking for something to eat in the pantry, there was a fridge but it wasn't working, power was disconnected from the cabin, "Disgusting" Wendy said to herself as she opened the fridge door and encountering something rotting on the inside.

Dipper came back with enough firewood to last for a decade "Whoa! you're not kidnapping me here or something" Wendy playfully added.

"Heh, no, no, this should work out for tonight" Dipper nervously replied.

Dipper light the fire, Wendy got a blanket and they both sat by the fire in front of a bed, they got together under the blanket, looking for some heat since the windows started to freeze, nothing could be saw outside, nothing but a foggy night, it was cold outside negative figures, in the middle of the summer.

"I never knew it could get this could in this part of the forest" said Dipper.

"Me neither" Replied Wendy shivering.

Dipper stood up, approached the fireplace and placed a couple logs into the dying fire, it was that cold, he didn't want to crank the heat too much as he was enjoying cuddling with Wendy, only he and her, alone, in a cabin in the middle of the woods with the girl of his dreams cuddling for heat, he was on heaven.

"You must be enjoying this" Wendy said chuckling.

\- "What do you mean".

\- "Oh please Dipper, don't deny it".

\- "Alright, but you are also enjoying it!" Dipper said playfully.

\- "Oh I might..." Wendy continued looking away from Dipper for a couple seconds, he turned back around and locked eyesight, Dipper knew his moment had come, he pulled his lips closer to Wendy's lips "Whoa, dude, take it easy" Wendy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I'm really sorry!" Dipper replied.

\- "Look, i'm not ready for this, just like, not right now"

\- "How do you now you're not ready if you havn't even tried"

\- "Dipper please, don't make it more difficult than it has to be"

Dipper sighted "Give me a chance Wendy, I deserve it, and you know it"

Wendy looked at Dipper.

"Sure Dipper, I guess you have been always too kind with me and have been looking after me in those last years, I kind of have a feeling for you too, left find out how I really feel about you" she said taking Dipper by his hand and standing up.

Leaning down, Dipper kissed Wendy. His lips were demanding, firm and slow, molding her. He started unbuttoning her shirt while he placed feather-like kisses across her jaw, chin, and the corners of her mouth. Dipper slowly peeled it off and throw it to the floor.

He held Wendy against his hips, and she could feel his erection, which he languidly pushed into her.

Releasing her, Dipper suddenly dropped to his knees. He grabbed her hips with both his hands and ran his tongue around her navel … He leaned forward, running his nose up the apex between her thighs. Wendy could feel him. There.

He pushed Wendy gently and she fell on to the mattress of the bed behind them he lifted her foot by the heel and ran his thumbnail up her instep.

"You have very gorgeous feet" he said taking her foot close to his nose, taking sniff, Wendy just watched in a confusion.

Dipper then took Wendy's foot to his mouth and bagen sucking her toes, "This is actually very good" Wendy thought.

Pulling off his boxer briefs, his erection sprung free. he stood up and slammed into her.

"Aargh!" Wendy cried as she felt a weird pinching sensation deep inside her as he ripped through her virginity.

"Oh Wendy, I'm so in love with you" Dipper growled.

"Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I've been here." he added.

Wendy came, loudly calling out a garbled version of his name into the mattress.

As Pacifica and Soos fell asleep, Soos was startled by a noise, as he opened his eyes he saw Mabel, just standing there, holding a knife.


End file.
